A Percabeth Baby
by wolfgirl121
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant. It's basically something I came up with at midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase stared down at the three slender boxes she held in her hand. Pregnancy tests. She had started to get suspicious when she had missed her period.

She quickly activated each strip and set the timer. Three minutes. The three longest minutes of her life.

If she was pregnant, it would probably be fine. Reyna, Rachel, and Hazel all had kids. And Piper-Piper already had two kids, the first conceived at the age of seventeen, and was pregnant with her third. She loved the symptoms, enjoyed the swelling in her stomach, and, during labor, relished the pain and was upset when it was over. Her friends, older siblings, even some of the teens at camp-they were pushing kids out all over the place. Besides, Annabeth was twenty-five. She and Percy hadn't been _trying_ to conceive, per se, but they had talked and agreed if something like this were to happen, they would keep the baby.

The timer went off, cutting through her thoughts. Very slowly, she looked at the tests. They were digital, and as she watched, the tests blinked on. POSITIVE-POSITIVE-POSITIVE.

She inhaled deeply. She was pregnant. Had a child growing inside of her at the moment. The thought was scary, but interesting. A fresh wave of panic rolled over her at the thought of telling Athena and Poseidon. There was only one thing to do. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and texted Reyna, Rachel, Hazel, and Piper.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a rapping at the door. Opening it, she saw her friends standing there. Reyna glared at her. "I hate driving in New York with Piper pregnant. I'm worried that every pothole we hit with send her into labor."

They entered, all hurrying into the living room. "Now, what's this about?" Rachel asked. In reply, Annabeth pulled the pregnancy tests out of her pocket and threw them onto the table. Hazel bent over to read them. "Positive...positive...positive?" she squeaked. "You're pregnant?"

Everyone except Piper gasped, who yelped in excitement. "OK, so as a demigod who mated with another demigod, your pregnancy will be much shorter-only about four months long- and the symptoms will be much stronger. And the labor will be more painful." She clapped her hands in excitement.

Annabeth groaned, and felt a bubbling in her stomach. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, where she repeatedly threw up into the toilet. As it subsided, she stood up, but then went down again.

A few minutes later, she walked back out into the main room. "Morning sickness?" Piper asked cheerfully. "Yeah." Annabeth wiped her mouth. Rachel gasped. "Look at your stomach."

Annabeth looked down at her abdomen. She hadn't noticed, but it was slowly swelling up, nearly the size of a regular mortal's 17 week stomach. "What am I going to tell Percy?"

Piper grinned. "OK, here's what you do. Wear loose fitting clothes-less noticeable-, tell his mother, and break the news to him over dinner tonight. And don't blurt it out-do something different, like what you did to tell us."

She stood. "We should get going. Good luck!" Reyna groaned. "I am not, repeat not, driving with Piper again. I don't want her water to break in my car! Every time we hit a bump, I feel like screaming, and then I check over my shoulder to make sure she isn't in labor! Someone else drive her." "My water isn't going to break because of a few potholes. Geez, Reyna. I'm not due for nearly two weeks."

Just then, there was a small pop. Looking around, Annabeth said, "What was that?" "Guys?" Piper said steadily. "I think my water just broke."

**A/N: Hey guys! First fanfiction, so don't judge...please. I would really like it if we could get to 25 reviews. Also, I want you guys to vote on whether Annabeth's baby should be a boy or a girl. And please vote on names. I have Kayla, Jessica, Serena, Arianna, Trinity, Jenna, Delilah, Melanie, Ashley, Maya, Kelly, Jocelyn, Sadie, Marissa, and Adrienne for a girl and Zach, Dylan, Clinton, Kelton, Richard, Clark, Isaac, Kaden, Ryan, Andrew, Cole, Brandon, Toby, Eric, and Connor for boys. Sorry about the really long A/N! Probably going to update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly four hours later, Piper was in the hospital, ten centimeters dilated. "OK," said the doctor. "Ready to push?" Piper nodded eagerly and bore down, grinning the entire time.

Three pushes after, a baby's wails filled the room. "It's a boy," Jason smiled, standing at his wife's shoulder. "What's his name?" one of the nurses asked. "Before you ask, it's not Leo the Second," Jason said firmly. As Leo pouted, Jason announced, "The baby's name is Logan Grace. Logan Leo Grace."

Leo grinned. "Aww, my peeps. Little Leo. I'm going to teach him the fine art of pranking as soon as he can crawl."

Reyna smacked him upside the head. "No way. The last thing we need is another mini-idiot running around." Leo grinned at her. "You know you love it." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Percy laughed. "Who would've guessed they'd get married? Jason, Piper, I think that Annabeth and I need to leave. Are you OK?" Jason nodded. "We're fine. You guys go." Piper looked at Annabeth and winked mischievously.

Once home, Annabeth changed into a billowy blue shirt and a long black skirt. "Percy!" she yelled. "I'm going out!" He popped his head around the doorframe. "OK. See you later. While you're out, can you pick up milk? We're almost out." "Sure. See you later."

She walked out the door and drove over to Sally and Paul's apartment. After knocking on the door, Annabeth waited impatiently for her mother-in-law to open the door. "Annabeth! Why are you here? Not that you aren't always welcome. Is Percy with you?" Annabeth sighed. "No. I wanted to talk to you, in private."

Sally's eyebrows came closer together. "Of course. Come in." Annabeth walked into her living room. "Paul's out. Now, what's this about?" Annabeth shook her head. Can we do this in the bathroom?"

Sally took on a surprised expression, but didn't question anything and just walked towards the bathroom. Once they were inside, Annabeth took a deep breath and rolled up her shirt.

Sally stared down at her daughter-in-laws' belly. "Oh my god. Annabeth...you're pregnant? How long?" "Probably around a month and a half." "Then...why are you so big?" Sally asked. "Demigod pairs have shorter gestation periods than mortals. Mine will only last around four months, maybe five."

"And does Percy know?" she asked. Annabeth shook her head. "No, I was planning to tell him tonight, but I don't know how I should do it." "Well, you could show him the same way you showed me. He really couldn't mistake it for something else." Sally's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she squealed. "Good luck. I'm here for you.""Thanks, Sally." Annabeth hugged her and walked out.

She walked in the door of her home. "Percy, I'm home!"

An hour later, she and Percy were sitting down at the table for blue hamburgers and salad. Weird combination, but it made Percy happy. "Percy. I have something to show you."

He nodded. "OK. Is there something wrong?" "Perce, can you come over here?" He was looking somewhat worried by that point, but rose from his seat and walked to Annabeth's side. "What is it, Wise Girl?" She stood, pulled the pregnancy tests out of her pocket, handed them to him, and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

He first saw her belly. "Annabeth. You-the-we-what?" Annabeth stifled a laugh. "I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain." "You're pregnant? Our baby's growing in you?" he asked, finally regaining vocal skills. "Yes. But I don't know what to do-Reyna was trying to denie it the whole time- at least until she went into labor, Rachel's mortal, Hazel was atypical, not to mention late, and Piper was too busy relishing the pain to be of any help."

"You know who you should talk to?" Percy said thoughtfully. "Chiron. I mean, he works at a teenage camp-he's got to have experience with demigod pregnancy." "All right. We can go over tomorrow."

Percy abandoned his dinner and picked his wife up bridal-style. "We're going to be parents!" he grinned. Whooping, he ran down to their room and gently set her on the bed.

**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for saying I'll update tomorrow and then not because I'm really stupid and I was busy with Bones and school and...yeah. I know having to watch Bones isn't a great excuse...but in my defense I needed about three days to recover from that finale, and about three more to realize I wouldn't find out what happens until September. Also sorry about the relatively short chapter because I'm swamped right now but school will be out soon so hopefully I can write more. For name votes fro girls we have one for Serena, one for Trinity, and one for Arianna, and for boy names we have one for Clark and one for Kaden! More reviews, please! Any nasty ones will be deleted. Sorry, don't be rude. God, my A/N's are _long_.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, so...thank you for being awesome. I got nothing but nice comments on this, and I was going to delete it before I read them...but I couldn't do that. Sorry for taking forever. Anyways, it's a very short chapter, but I didn't want to combine anything. That's why *drumroll please* I will post 2 chapters today! Yay! I also have the most voted baby names. For a girl it was Arianna, and for a boy it was Zach! The reason some of these will not show up when you hit the little review button is because most of these votes were sent via PM. I was very excited about the name Zach, because I picked it in honor of Zack Addy, one of my favorite characters on Bones. So, w/o further ado, Chapter 3!**

The next day, Annabeth woken up hungry. And later than usual-looking at the clock, she could see it was almost ten in the morning. She walked out to the kitchen, where Percy was grilling pancakes. "Hi, beautiful. Want pancakes?" Annabeth nodded. "And ranch dressing?" she asked. Percy shot her a look. "But we're having _pancakes_...and you _hate_ ranch dressing." "Yes, but I still want some!" Annabeth insisted. "Come on, please?" She pouted at him, which basically cracked all his resolve. "Fine." He rummaged in the fridge and pulled the bottle out.

A few minutes later, the pancakes were done and Percy came over with a plate of pancakes. "Here's your pancakes...and here's the ranch." Annabeth grinned and dumped half the bottle over three of the cakes, then quickly ate all of them. "OK, I'm ready for camp, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "Wear the same shirt as yesterday; that way we can surprise him." Annabeth grinned back at him. "All right, I'll go change."

Walking down the hall, Annabeth felt a twinge in her stomach, but since she couldn't make it to the bathroom, ran to the trash can and dropped in front of it. Percy heard her and walked down towards the noise. "Why do we have a trash bin in the hall?" he wondered, before processing what was going on next to the bin. "Annabeth!" He knelt down, pulled back her hair and rubbed her back gently.

Once it was over, Annabeth stood up. "I'm fine now. It's a good thing it's over quickly." "It's not fine, Annie. I don't like you being sick." "Percy, mothers who have morning sickness are less likely to have a miscarriage!" Percy grinned and pulled his wife into a hug. "Then I couldn't be happier. And I can deal with the puking."

Minutes later, Annabeth was wearing her blue shirt and was ready to go. "Percy! Can we leave now?" Percy glanced at his watch. "It's 10:30. I think it'd be fine to go at this point."

Since they lived about five minutes walking distance from camp, Annabeth begged Percy to walk, but he refused. "I won't risk it." "Oh, please, Percy? I'll be fine." "No," he said firmly. Annabeth couldn't persuade him, so she agreed- as long as she got to drive.

Only two minutes later, they were at camp and walking towards the Big House. Chiron trotted out towards them. "Percy! Annabeth! What's the occasion?" Annabeth grinned. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and I'll put your hand on it." Chiron closed his eyes and extended a hand. Annabeth took it carefully and placed it on her stomach. He opened his eyes. "What's this all about?"

"I'm, um, pregnant," Annabeth whispered, feeling embarrassed. Here was the man-well, horse-man- who had basically raised her, and she was pregnant.

Chiron's eyes fastened on her. "Annabeth, I would like you to explain." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but followed him around the patio. Once they were settled, Annabeth explained-from having suspicions to the tests to telling Sally and Percy. Once she was done, Chiron nodded. "Well, you're probably due in about two and a half months. Anyways, and I believe this is overdue, congratulations! I'm sure you're very excited." Annabeth smiled, but felt nervous. Sure, she was excited. But was she ready?


	4. Chapter 4-AN

**A/N: I'm sorry! I really am! It's just that I've been dancing for five hours every single day for the past week and a half, and when I get home I just want to collapse, but I can't because I have to learn the music too, and this is a really long chapter and I still haven't finished it off because I didn't want to be mean and split it into two parts, and I know this is a run-on sentence but I don't even care! Have I mentioned recently how very, very, very sorry I am! Please don't hate me! But now it's time for good news! In only a few days, we will be having our performance and everything(including my writing schedule) can go back to normal! And then we'll finish off our kind of short story and I'll start working on a new one and everyone will be happy again! Also I've giving you an option. Do you want the next story to be a) PJO/HOO b) Okami c)PJO/HOO Okami crossover d)Hunger Games e)Harry Potter or f) I'm such a terrible writer that you never want to see my virtual face or any of my stories again! Please vote! Please don't choose f! Please don't kill me for not updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, sorry I haven't updated in, well, forever. School started, I have dance classes, and lots of homework. This chapter is short because I had to cut it in two. I got a review asking what Okami is. It is a Japanese Wii Game. It's motto, kind of, is 'the greatest game you've never heard of'. You run around as a white wolf restoring nature and fighting monsters and generally being awesome. Also, I received a hilarious review from when Annabeth tells Chiron. **

**Chiron: Annabeth, I would like you to explain.**

**Annabeth: Well Chiron, as you may know when a couple loves each other too too too much they make some special dance together that show each of their love to the other... Some after effects are babies... No wait! Not this way. Maybe it would be better said that Percy places umm... Cookie dough inside my oven! Yeah! That's- that's right.**

The girls had been in the living room watching game show reruns when Annabeth felt something gushing between her legs. "Annabeth, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Thalia asked, nodding to her legs. "No. Thalia, I think I just went into labor. You have a car, right?" Thalia glanced up nervously. "No. I ran here." "Great. Well, I can't go to a hospital. And all the buses are out today. And since Percy's not here…" she trailed off, helpless.

Thalia immediately jumped into action. She ran to a closet and pulled out several plastic sheets, then zipped into the kitchen and grabbed an entire box of trash bags. In less than a minute, she had the entire couch covered and was helping Annabeth onto it. Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." She winced as the first contraction burned through her lower half, then breathed out as it passed nearly a minute later. "Woah," breathed Thalia. "If the contractions are lasting that long…" She whipped out her cell and tapped the timer app. "OK, so tell me when the next contraction starts and ends, and then when the one after that starts."

A few minutes later, Annabeth yelled, "It's starting!" When she finally stopped moaning, Thalia clicked her phone off. "Annabeth," she said urgently, "your contractions are less than five minutes apart and lasting almost a full minute. You skipped straight over early labor and went right into _active_ labor. At least… I think that's what the pregnancy book you gave me said. You are going to deliver this baby today, possibly within the hour."

Sure enough, in a little more than forty minutes, Annabeth felt an instinctive urge to push. "Thalia," she grunted, "I want to push." Thalia widened her eyes in shock. "OK, that was fast. Will you be able to?" Annabeth waited for the next contraction, and when it came, bore down and pushed as hard as she could.

Five or six pushes later-Annabeth had lost track-, the baby was almost out, according to Thalia-, and she pushed one more time. The room was filled with the screams of a baby, and Annabeth picked it up tenderly. "It's a girl," she said quietly. Thalia smiled at her and the little baby. "What're you going to name her?" she asked. "I don't know, I should probably wait for Percy to say for certain. I had some ideas and I think he does, too, but I don't know and we haven't talked."

Half an hour later, Annabeth was nursing the baby when she felt a pushing inside of her, followed by another contraction. "What's going on?" she yelped sharply. Materializing in the doorway, Artemis walked over to her. "Hello, Annabeth. Something wrong? I came to check on Thalia, but I see you have issues as well."

"I don't know, my lady. I already gave birth, but I just felt another contraction. I don't understand what's going on." Artemis stared at her, bewildered. "Well, yes, that's typically what happens when you're pregnant with twins."

**A/N: HAHAHAHHAHAHA! I was inspired by Rick Riordan, the creator of all author cliffhangers. So, yeahh. I'm gonna be mean. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I'm taking dance classes! And I'm a cheerleader now! And it's time consuming! And I'm kind of lazy! This is the last chapter unless people request an epilogue! Thank all you guys so, so, so much for following me and this story and generally being awesome! Why does everything I type have an exclamation point at the end! Oh, right. Anyways, final chapter. I'm working on another Camp Half-Blood fanfic, so hopefully that'll be up soon. Keep reading! And being awesome! I'll try! Here you go!**

"Twins?!" Annabeth yelled. "Yes. I assumed you knew." "I didn't go for an ultrasound; I figured the doctors would want to know how I got so pregnant so fast. And I couldn't just be all, 'Well, I'm a demigod, and our pregnancy length is shorter than your mortal one."

Artemis shrugged. "I'm sorry, I can't interfere. Good luck! Oh, and one more thing. You _can_ move around, if you feel up to it. It might help." With a burst of silver light, she disappeared and was gone.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "Artemis was right. Help me up. I'm not delivering another baby on the couch." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't think it's a good idea, but fine," she said. "Deliver it standing up. Or on all fours. I don't care."

Annabeth slowly swung herself onto her feet and stood up. Walking through the contractions was unbearable, but worth it. The contractions grew even stronger until Annabeth felt the same urge to push once more. "Thalia! I want it out of me!" she yelped Thalia's head popped out of the bathroom. "OK. Hang in there. I have a surprise for you, if you can make it over here." Annabeth nodded, and walked over to the bathroom slowly, gritting her teeth to keep from yelling. Thalia grinned. "Here. I thought that this one might want to be born in water. Being grandbaby of the sea god," the spiky-haired girl reasoned. She helped Annabeth into the bathtub, where the child of Athena was able to relax a little more. "Oh, yeah! Who's the most awesome daughter of Zeus ever?" Thalia yelled, before noticing Annabeth's expression and quieting down. "Um, sorry. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asked. Annabeth's expression softened momentarily, then clenched again. "I don't care right now."

"Well, I hope it's another girl," the daughter of Zeus announced. "I can teach them to hunt and hate men." She laughed lightly to show Annabeth that she was joking. "Do you want to push yet?" "Yes. And not just from wanting it out of me." She gritted her teeth together and pushed.

Two pushes later, nothing had changed. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, panicking. "I think the head is stuck," Thalia said. "I can't help with this part. Unfortunately, no doctors around. Duh."

Just then, there was a rap at the door. "With my luck, it's a salesperson," Annabeth moaned. "Can you answer it? I'll be fine for now." She winced as another contraction rolled over her, but waved Thalia off. "I'm all right. Go!"

Thalia opened the door to see Piper. "Hi! I came to check on Annabeth...you know, so we could hang out and talk about stuff. And Percy's not here, right? Cause he was with Jason, and Jason isn't back because of traffic."

As Piper was saying this, she was walking into the apartment and by the time she had finished talking, she was in the living room. "So, where's Annabeth? And why are there sheets on the couch? That are...covered in blood?"

Annabeth moaned from the bathroom, "Thalia, I think she's dying."

Piper's eyes went wide. "Annabeth's in labor? But there's blood on the couch...which means… Twins? And one of them's not doing well… I can help, remember all the problems I had with Dawn? She got, like, stuck on the way through."

"That's what's happening to Annabeth," Thalia told her. Piper nodded grimly and went to help her friend.

Thalia decided to stay back for a moment, until Piper announced that the baby's head was free again.

Thalia entered the bathroom in time to hear Piper saying, "OK, now push whenever you feel ready.

Annabeth nodded and pushed. Since the head was already mostly out, it only took a few more pushes before Annabeth was able to reach down and gently pick her baby up. "This one's a boy," she announced happily.

Piper grinned. "Can I take that to mean the first was a girl?" she asked. Annabeth nodded, grinning like mad. "I don't know what we're going to name them yet. I have to wait for Percy."

Thalia went to fetch her a swimsuit and the first baby, so that Annabeth could nurse them both. And that is the way Percy found her when he returned an hour later.

"Anna?" Percy called. "I'm home! The traffic cleared up a lot faster than we thought. Jason's here, too."

Thalia came to the front door. "You can come in, but you have to be quiet," she warned. "Otherwise you both have to go."

Percy pushed past her. "Annabeth?" "I'm in the bathroom, Percy. I have a surprise for you."

He looked at Thalia, who grinned and shrugged mysteriously. Percy ran into the bathroom, where Annabeth was sitting in the tub, wearing a swimsuit, and holding…

Percy ran up to her, trying not to cry. He picked up one of the babies-the boy. "Hey, little guy," he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

The baby smiled.


	7. Chapter 7-AN

Wow! It has been a looooonggg time since I logged on...

Huh.

Honestly, I did not expect this book to have such an amazing reception. To all the people that have read and reviewed this- Thank you so much! You guys are amazing!

A little bit about where this is going and what else I'm doing-

I will be updating this a little bit, mostly just fluffy stuff about the kids growing up and what Percabeth is doing.

I am writing another story! This one's not a crossover or anything, but it is inspired by the Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them movie. It's basically a story about an American wizarding school, because I'm back on a Harry Potter kick. You know how it is. But the first chapter of that is hopefully going to be up before January.

Review Responses:

infinity211 and Athena's daughter12502- OK!

hadid- Thank you!

MagicWriterK- Thank you for all the reviews! I thought it would be funny to write Piper like that because she's just so laid back.

Otaku of Anime- Thanks! I definitely will!

Katniss fangirl- Ok :)

Percabeth4610- But I love giving them to you guys... I'm evil.

UnexpectedChair- I can't figure out whether or not that was an insult. Oh, well.

BUT YEAH!

Again, thank you guys so much for all your support! You're all awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

"Desiree! Russ! What in the name of Zeus himself do you think you're doing?"

The little girl stared up at Annabeth with big, sea-green eyes. "We're playing in the water! Like Daddy does!" Russ nodded his dark, shaggy head. "We're making castles, Mama," he said solemnly.

Annabeth sighed. "OK. But next time, play with water outside, in the pool, instead of in the bathroom, OK?"

"But it's cold out there, Mama!" Desiree whined. "Then you shouldn't have been doing it at all! Go dry off, OK? And then we can watch a movie or something."

The twins nodded and ran out of the bathroom, leaving behind one very wet bathroom and one very annoyed Annabeth.

"Percy? Could you get in here, please?"

Percy came jogging into the bathroom. "Sure. Whatcha- ohhhh. Yeah, got it. I'll clean it up."

Annabeth kissed him on the nose. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain." He shook his head. "No problem. I don't know what we're gonna do about those two, though. They have entirely too much energy"

Annabeth nodded. "Chiron might have some ideas, though. I mean, I'm not saying they should learn how to use weapons or anything yet, but if they knew how and when it's OK to use they're powers it might help. And the fact that they look exactly like you doesn't make it easier. Do you know how hard it is to say no to a four year old who has your eyes?"

Percy wrinkled his nose at her. "Oh yeah? Just wait until we have one that looks like you. It's adorable, yet creepy, seeing pieces of yourself on a tiny human." "We are _not_ having any more! I can't deal with another kid with your powers! Flooding in the bathrooms, dolphins in the pool, freaking out day care workers when they make hurricanes out of apple juice-". She stopped.

Percy was pouting at her, his eyes looking exactly like Russ'. "Aw, please, Annie! I want a little you! And think how much fun Desiree and Russ would have with them.

"I'll think about it. I promise. But right now- clean the freaking bathroom! It's a miracle those two haven't destroyed anything while we've been talking."

_Crash_.

"Russ! Desiree! If anything is broken, you guys are in _so_ much trouble!"

A/N: That is the first of at least a couple more epilogues! Just in case it was unclear, the twins are now four. Their names are Russ Tyson and Desiree Thalia, because yeah. Anyways, make sure to review and tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think it's a good, idea, Annie. You remember how many schools I got kicked out of? They aren't normal kids."

Annabeth sighed. "You don't think I don't know that, Percy? But you have your work, and I swear we're never going to finish the renovations up on Olympus. And we have Zoe to think about, too. Thalia's been great for them, but pretty soon Thalia'll be healed and able to go back to the Hunters and we won't have a almost full-time babysitter. I really think that school might be a good choice for them. Besides, they're five- almost six. I think it'll be OK for now."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "You sure about this?" he asked. "No. But I don't see that we have any other options."

"Fine. But let it be known, I don't like the idea. I don't want anything to happen."

Annabeth nodded. "Russ! Desiree! Can you come here?"

Tiny footsteps thumped through the hall, and two black-haired, green-eyed five year olds appeared in the doorway.

"Closer," Percy beckoned, and the twins ran and jumped on the couch next to him. "Your mom has something she wants to talk to you guys about."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Annabeth.

"Do you guys remember when we went to visit the big school?" The twins nodded solemnly. "Well, in a couple of months, you're going to get to go there every day! Doesn't that sound like fun? You're gonna get to be in first grade."

Russ grinned. "I liked it there." "That's great, buddy," Percy said. "What about you, Dez?"

Desiree considered it. "Will they have books there?" Annabeth nodded. "Will they let me read them?" "I'm sure they will," Annabeth told her. "Well, ok, then."

Percy smiled and ruffled her hair. "Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Dez!" he shrieked back, tickling her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, grinning. "Percy, I swear, they're more mature than you are. Aren't they, Zoe?" she cooed, walking over to the crib. The baby smiled at her.

Percy picked up Russ in one arm and Desiree in the other, and walked to stand next to his wife. "I don't get it," he complained. "Zoe looks exactly like you, and both of the twins look like me, but we don't have any that have both of us."

"Don't you start. Zoe's already started learning about how she can make water do fun things, especially to Mommy's hair!"

"What can I say? She's a prodigy, just like her mom," Percy grinned.

And neither said anything about any more kids, because regardless of their schedules or lives or anything else, they both knew that things were perfect the way they were.

Their family was complete.

A/N: Yay! I got in another chapter! To clarify- the twins are almost six, and Annabeth wants to put them in first grade, because she can't homeschool them anymore. They have a new little sister, Zoe Bianca, because that name was just too perfect to not use. Thanks so much to Princess of Flames for suggesting that name.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this is not an update but a response to some questions I have been getting, both in reviews and privately, about Leo's relationship with Reyna, and mostly about how he is not with Calypso in this book. To be clear:

When this story was written, the House of Hades had not come out. Calypso was last seen before that in Battle of the Labyrinth(I believe, don't quote me on that) and I had no idea what Uncle Rick had in mind.

That being said-

I do ship Caleo. Seriously, I ship it so hard. But at the time this story was written, Caleo was not a canon pairing. Not even a little. (Neither was Solangelo, which by the way, I also completely ship). When I wrote this, I chose to pair Leo and Reyna. I'm not going to change it. If I write other next-gen PJO/HOO fics in the future, Caleo will probably in there.

Sorry about the lack of updates, also. I've been dancing a lot and getting ready for the end of the school year, so, updates will come when I have time to. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome.

-wolfgirl121


End file.
